


In My Veins

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: State of Denial: S3 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clothes Stealing, Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Fluff, Set during and after 301, Wedding Fluff, horny sanvers, the kids talk without the heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: A few one-shots set both during 3x02 and immediately after, with happy domestic Sanvers being cute together.Or - a collection of one-shots where I refuse to acknowledge what we all know is about to happen with tons of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

The start of new week; the start of another week together.

Pending some huge disaster hitting National City (which happened way more often than either of them liked) they had a little more flexibility when it came to Monday mornings, for the Danvers name was royalty within the Department of Extranormal Operations and Maggie’s actions during the Daxamite invasion had not only gained her official commendation from the NCPD but, also, had earned her something of an untouchable status at work. If there were no active crimes, nobody really cared if she turned up one or two hours late – they knew she was good for it and knew that it was the least she deserved for defending the precinct and saving the lives of numerous officers and civilians that day. Hard work paid off, not just to the value of a decent pay rise (that was going directly to helping make their special day even more special) but also, and even more valuably, to extra snuggle time with her fiancée in the mornings.

Or sex. This morning, it was most definitely sex.

Sometimes, she couldn’t help it, she just wanted Alex so bad. Actually, it was more than _sometimes_ and much closer to _all the damn time_ but she had incredible self-control and could manage to supress the desires that popped up at the most inconvenient of moments – just the other day it had been at the store, when the sight of Alex’s ass in tight jeans as she leaned heavily on the handle of the shopping cart had made her knees very weak, her mouth dry and words sparse. At work it was always easier to repress those feelings – dead bodies were thankfully the biggest turn-off, but on more mundane days, especially days in which she had nothing to do but be a go-between between the NCPD and the DEO, taking files and/or evidence over to a building that very few had an all-access pass to (Alex, ever the romantic, had given her said pass for their two month anniversary, meaning she could come and go as she pleased without being subjected to a full body search every time) it was harder, and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t considered closets they could sneak off to – the irony of two lesbians hiding in a closet for a quickie was not lost on her.

‘I love you,’ Maggie whispered, cradling her girl in her arms, as Alex came down from a high that their neighbours most likely heard. ‘I love you so, so much.’

‘I know you do,’ Alex replied with a cocky grin that was as cute as it was irresistible. Her confidence had always been sexy. When they first met, when Alex first kissed her, Maggie had pulled away from both the kiss and from her because she thought, naively, that Alex was way too fragile for this, that one wrong move on her own part could both scare Alex away and off the idea of dating whatsoever. She had been so naïve. Alex had always been so sure when it came to this relationship: she had initiated their first kiss, after all, and was one who was ready to take things further first – both in bed and with their future. It was reassuring, and it was hot as hell. ‘What do you want to do tonight? That is, if the city behaves itself?’

‘Hmm,’ Maggie pondered, finding it hard to think as Alex started to nuzzle at her neck. ‘I don’t mind?’

‘Pick something. Please. Whatever you choose, it’ll be my treat.’

Maggie giggled, shifting a little as her fiancée’s nibbles grew a little too intense. ‘Hey. Hickeys stay below the neck. You know that.’ She wasn’t sure she’d ever live down that day, a few months ago, when the perp she was interviewing had spotted the bruise on her neck and proceeded to call her _Detective Hickey_ – thankfully, the Glock they’d found in some dumpster with his fingerprints all over it had been more than enough to shut him up.

‘Fine,’ Alex pouted, content to simply stay in Maggie’s hold rather than head further south. ‘Now c’mon. Tell me. What do you want to do tonight?’

 _There was one thing she’d not done in a while_. ‘Bowling?’

Alex bit down on her lip. ‘You’re on.’

/ / /

They cuddled for a little bit longer before they decided to face the day. They had a good routine worked out by now, in which whoever jumped in the shower first would make breakfast. However, sometimes they completely disregarded it – or, in this case, Alex chose to disregard it, opting to join Maggie unannounced in the small cubicle.

 _Such a distraction_. She had been particularly distracting this past week – they were both as bad as each other and, somehow miraculously, their respective stamina levels were still high. Engaged life was pretty damn sweet and domesticity was absolute bliss.

There were, however, weird moments of living together, Maggie discovered as Alex emerged, ready for the day in jeans and a familiar looking top. Maggie put down the paper she’d been skimming and frowned at her.

‘What?’

‘That’s my top.’

‘Um, no it’s--,’ Alex glanced down and the realisation hit her. ‘Oh, it is, isn’t it? I thought it felt a little snug.’ It might be snug but it fitted perfectly, accentuating her figure. ‘Should I change?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, you look great in it.’ _Wonderful, actually_. ‘I just knew this was going to happen eventually.’

‘What, that I’d steal _this_ top?’

‘That you’d steal my clothes, period.’ They had an incredibly similar fashion sense and since Maggie moved in, admittedly, it was hard to distinguish between the two amalgamated wardrobes.

‘Hey,’ Alex said defensively. ‘You steal my clothes all the time.’

‘But when I do it, it’s cute because, as you love to point out, you're _tol_ and I’m _smol_. Plus, I only do it at home, not when I leave the house.’ Alex’s hoodies were heaven, as were the football and soccer jerseys that Alex weirdly owned but never wore.

Alex narrowed her eyes as she wagged a finger. ‘Isn’t that my belt?’

Maggie didn’t even need to look to see the item in question. ‘No comment.’

‘You little hy--.’

‘See? Always with the attacks on my height,’ Maggie grinned.

‘I paid two hundred bucks for that belt! And you’re gonna ruin it with the clippy part of your badge.’

 _Clippy part_. Maggie laughed. ‘Who pays two hundred bucks for a belt?’

‘It’s designer.’

‘Wow, okay,’ Maggie said before shrugging. ‘If you want your belt back, take it off me.’

Alex rose to the teasing challenge and came closer, slipping her fingers in the waistband of Maggie’s jeans to get a good grip on the belt. ‘Fine.’

They maintained eye contact and serious expressions that were both very close to breaking. ‘You want to take off more than just my belt, don’t you?’

Alex broke easily, with a small sigh. ‘ _So_ much more.’

‘You really want me this week, don’t you?’

Alex nodded. ‘I mean don’t get me wrong, I _always_ want you but I think it’s all this wedding stuff. It’s just, I don’t know, making me feel closer to you, I guess?’

‘Only _you_ can get turned on by wedding planning.’

‘Hey, you got turned on at _Wholefoods_ for some reason.’

Blood rushed to Maggie’s cheeks. ‘You noticed? Was it _that_ noticeable?’ It had been a busy aisle, _Wholefoods_ was always so damn busy and yet, there she was, getting turned on in the bread aisle.

‘Your pupils dilated so you were either aroused or had taken something when you went to find your weird bagels,’ Alex smirked as she added, ‘That, and I know you can’t resist my ass.’

‘I _knew_ you were standing like that on purpose.’ _Tease, such an unrelenting tease._

‘And? What are you going to do about it?’

‘I…am…gonna triple toast my bagel and then make you kiss me after I eat it.’

‘Ugh gross,’ Alex grimaced. ‘I’m marrying such a sadist.’

‘Still a couple of months to back out.’

‘Never,’ Alex smiled, her hands on Maggie’s waist pulling her close. ‘You’re my forever.’

‘My, you’re such a catch…Alex Danvers, the poet.’

‘Don’t you just know it?’ It took a second to click but when it did, Alex beamed, so proud of herself. ‘I swear that wasn’t intentional.’

Of course it wasn’t – Alex was a terrible poet and, fearful of her attempting more verse, Maggie knew one definite way of keeping her quiet. ‘Just shut up and kiss me, okay?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely response to the first chapter! This is the second, and last chapter for this short little fic but you can expect more happy/fluffy/completely-ignoring-whatever-mess-this-show-throws-at-us fics to come for the next few episodes. Whatever happens to Sanvers, won't dampen my love for them and I don't plan on giving up writing about them anytime soon <3
> 
> Anyways, here's Sanvers having the kids talk without the heartbeak!

They’d went their separate ways after securing Psi and after _that_ revelation.

Their plans for the evening, bowling at the recently refurbished arcade down by the waterfront would have to wait as, as it always seemed to do, work came first with Maggie having a bunch of paperwork to deal with back at her precinct and Alex having a shaken Kryptonian sister to check over – and, as terrible as it sounded, Alex was grateful that she did because she was in no rush to go home, to continue _that_ conversation with her fiancée, her fiancée who _never really saw herself as a mom_.

_Shit_.

Kara was fine. Physically and emotionally, she was the strongest person Alex knew and, although rattled by Psi messing with her mind, she was okay. Hugs helped, as did the wine, popcorn and movies they digested back at Kara’s apartment. Alex envied Kara, always had and always would – the girl’s ability to pick herself up and carry on through hard times was remarkable. She’d lost her boyfriend, someone that she loved and, still, was able to get up in the morning, able to smile and able to get about her life.

Alex wasn’t sure she could do the same.

Alex was scared that she couldn’t do the same.

Alex was terrified that she had scared Maggie away by mentioning having kids.

And that was why Alex stayed at Kara’s for as long as she could before her sister, exhausted by the draining day she’d had, decided to call it a night, misreading Alex’s hesitance to leave as something other than fear that she’d fucked things up with her fiancée. ‘You can leave, you know. I told you, I’m okay. Won’t Maggie be home by now, anyway?’

‘Yeah, she got home a half hour ago,’ Alex lied. Maggie had gotten home at seven, three hours ago, as per the text she’d sent.

‘Then go home,’ Kara insisted with a smile and a gentle nudge. ‘Really, I’m fine. You don’t need to watch over me.’

Again, Alex continued with the pretence. ‘Are you sure--.’

‘ _Alex_ , I will _fly_ you home right now, if you don’t believe me. You don’t need to worry about me, I promise.’

Her sister was as stubborn as she was strong. Continuing was pointless, so Alex raised her hands up in defeat. ‘Okay, okay. I’m going, no flying.’

/ / /

The walk back from Kara’s usually took no more than ten minutes but, tonight, Alex opted for the longer way home, hoping that the extra fifteen minutes that she took would increase the likelihood of Maggie being asleep by the time she got back. Maggie’s sleeping schedule was all over the place at the best of times, a downside of being a cop in a city full of criminals, both human and otherwise. Sometimes, Maggie went to bed a little after nine; other times, she didn’t call it a night until closer to two in the morning. She could sleep for hours without an alarm but could also function just as well on just a few hours sleep, combined with some coffee. She was hard to predict.

The few extra minutes that this route offered, offered some clarity and, for that, Alex was grateful, and a little less nervous when she approached the door of the apartment, behind which came a pleasant smell.

On the kitchen counter sat rows of freshly baked cupcakes, with alternating white and blue icing. Alex slid her bag off her shoulder, pulled off her boots and socks and padded over to the kitchen for a closer inspection. They looked good. _Damn good_.

‘Hungry?’

She flinched at Maggie’s voice and turned as her fiancée emerged from the bathroom – there was flour down the front of the stolen shirt she was wearing, her hair was in a messy bun and the smile on her face was soft. ‘I shouldn’t be. You know how much take-out Kara orders, after all. But these? These look great.’

Maggie let out a small laugh. ‘How’s she holding up?’

‘Good. Today just scared her a little.’

‘It scared me too,’ Maggie said before nodding over to the couch, her expression now serious. ‘Can we talk?’

Alex’s stomach lurched but joined her anyway.

Maggie took her hands in hers. ‘I never said that I didn’t _want_ kids. I just said that I’ve never seen myself as a mom. That’s two completely different things.’

Only now did Alex’s brain process that difference. ‘So…you might?’

‘If, somewhere down the line, the circumstances were right? Maybe,’ Maggie smiled. ‘But I can’t make any guarantees. If you definitely want children, then maybe this--.’

‘No,’ Alex didn’t want to hear _those_ words. ‘I’ve been thinking about this too. A _lot_ , since this afternoon. And I…I don’t want to have kids, if having kids means not having you.’ Her voice caught with the last word and Maggie was quick to squeeze her hand.

‘Is that how you _really_ feel? ‘Cause I don’t want you throwing your dreams away because of me. I’m not worth that.’

‘You are worth _everything_ to me.’ Alex felt her eyes begin to sting and she looked away, briefly, before returning to her fiancée’s brown, understanding and kind eyes – they were so beautiful and she felt so incredibly lucky to wake up to them every morning, to have them bore into her soul and to have the chance to be so close to them, she could see her own smile reflected in them. She could never give them up. _Never_. ‘I promise you, that is how I really feel. How I will _always_ feel.’

Maggie gave a small nod before pulling her hand away to wipe at her own eyes. ‘You’re setting me off now,’ she said with a shaky laugh and a wide smile.

The sense of relief that washed over Alex, combined with another sudden wave of love for this amazing woman in front of her, only made her tears fall quicker. ‘Sorry, it’s just everything has been so overwhelming recently, what with Kara’s troubles, work, trying to plan everything for this wedding--.’

‘We can push the day back, if you’d like.’

‘No!’ The suggestion was simply absurd. ‘I don’t want to wait any longer to marry you. I _can’t_ wait any longer to marry you.’ Even a mere half dozen months seemed far too long. ‘It’s just…things are _so_ great between us and I just feel like they’re too great, you know? Like the rug’s about to be pulled from beneath my feet at any given moment. That’s why I panicked, about kids. I thought that we were going to fight about it, and we’d break up over it because it’s a big deal.’

‘It _is_ a big deal. But if we’re on the same page about it--.’

‘We are,’ Alex assured. One hundred percent. Maggie was enough – kids would just be a bonus.

‘Great,’ Maggie said, before letting out a sigh. ‘Thank God.’

Alex felt exactly the same and they shared a content quiet moment before Alex’s eyes flicked over to the cupcakes. ‘So…they look nice.’

‘Don’t get any ideas. They’re for the bake sale at work tomorrow. All money raised goes to the family of an officer we lost when the Daxamites hit.’ The precinct had bake sales often, as evidenced by the amount of treats Maggie would bring home. Never once had she took part in one besides buying and Alex had a feeling that her sudden urge to bake this evening had something to do with her fiancée’s need to distract herself when she was worried about things.

‘How many did you make?’

‘Thirty so far, but I was going to do one more batch before--.’

Alex fished out her wallet from her jeans and shoved a wad of notes into Maggie’s hand. ‘Here.’

‘Alex,’ Maggie’s jaw fell opened as she flicked through the bills. ‘That’s…a hundred and fifty bucks?’

‘The family needs it. And I’ll talk to J’onn, see if he can divert some funds their way too. It’s the least they deserve.’

‘I-I,’ Maggie stuttered as her eyes grew teary again. ‘I’m marrying an incredible woman.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Alex grinned because the feeling was most certainly mutual. ‘Now c’mon. I paid a hundred and fifty bucks, therefore I expect the hottest waitress to serve me them.’

‘So it’ll be self-service then?’ _Smooth_.

‘You’re cute, you know that?’

‘I try,’ Maggie winked before running over to grab two cakes, one of each colour of icing. ‘Careful, the icing won’t have set yet.’ She didn’t just hand deliver them – she handfed them also, and Alex let out an involuntary moan as she took a bite.

‘ _So_ good,’ she said, mouth full and crumbs falling all over her lap. ‘It’s about time we had someone in the family that can actually bake.’ And then Alex noticed it.

_It_ : the way Maggie beamed at that word – _family_. Kid or no kid, Alex had given Maggie her own family, the sort of loving and accepting family that she deserved. The Christmas just past had been the first in ten years in which Maggie had not signed herself up to work so that her colleagues could spend the day at home. Working on Christmas would be a thing of the past - she had earned the right to celebrate at home, with her _family_. ‘Well,’ there was a twinkle in Maggie’s eyes. ‘I’m more than happy to teach you or Kara or anyone, really, how to use an oven without the need to have the fire department on speed dial. Or, in your case, an electrician to fit a new smoke alarm.’

‘That was _once_ and it wasn’t an electrician, it was Winn.’

‘Still embarrassing,’ she teased as she proceeded to swipe a bit of blue icing off with her thumb. ‘Now, I’m not one to brag but I think this icing turned out pretty well. You _must_ taste it on its own. Here.’

Another moan, this one a little louder and a lot more intense as Maggie was slow to remove her finger from Alex’s mouth.

‘You like?’

‘ _Amazing_.’

‘Aren’t I just?’ Maggie grinned. ‘Wanna help me make one more batch?’

‘Uh, yeah. Do I get to lick the bowl?’

Maggie got to her feet and offered a hand to haul Alex up. ‘Baby, you can lick _whatever_ you want.’

And boy, did Alex intend to.


End file.
